


Mixed Tape (Extras from Stranded Universe)

by Vodka112



Series: Earth-S (Stranded) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Jason spends his birthday at home and away from home.





	Mixed Tape (Extras from Stranded Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jaybird.

You grunt one last time before heaving yourself on the roof of the manor. The view from up here is always amazing, almost as good as the one from the hill coming up the estate. That one makes you feel as if the city can swallow you whole, surging against the green and ever expanding. This one is further away, a little removed, and Gotham looks like a small splash of color and light in the darkness.

The air is warm and humid, and the stars are up tonight for a change, no smog to cover the sky. The wind blows. You hear the rustling of the trees and, in the distance, the wailing siren of a police mobile. All in all, not a bad night.

You set your backpack beside you and take out your treat: a single iced cupcake. You open its container slowly, gently, and cradle the cake in the cup of your hands.

Every year on your birthday, your mother would buy you one of those cupcakes on sale. Then she would take out the one tiny candle from the drawer with the knives and forks, blackened and almost stubbed out from its years of use. She'd light it with a cigarette lighter and whisper in your ear.

_Close your eyes and make a wish, Jay._

You'd close your eyes and after a while, she'll whisper again.

_Are you ready to blow the candle, baby?_

And you'd nod and blow the candle out. She'd clap and kiss your forehead.

_Happy birthday, Jay, baby._

Then she'd take the candle off your cupcake and, while you eat, she'll put the candle back in the drawer, under the knives and forks.

You look down at the cupcake in your hands. It felt too indulgent to buy a real slice of cake. To think that your Bruce wanted to host a gala on your birthday...

You take a huge bite, barely taking the wrapper off and getting icing on your nose.

You'd almost take the gala if it means being back in your own time, if it means going home.

Almost.

Bruce walks briskly into the lawn, turning around as if he's looking for something. You hold still. He puts his fists on his hips before walking back into the manor.

You turn your feet from side to side where it rests on the shillings. You know you're going to miss this version of home when you do come back.

Bruce shoots out of the manor again, followed by Alfred this time. They seem to be arguing and looking for something. Bruce's gaze lands on the manor and then snaps up to the roof. He tugs Alfred's sleeves and points up at you.

You swallow the rest of your cupcake and wave down at them. Alfred seems to be scolding you, but the wind is blowing against him so you can't understand a word.

Nevertheless, you do recognize his gestures and body language. Bruce takes a step towards the manor, but Alfred grabs his elbow. You hurry, getting your backpack on and carefully climbing your way down from the roof. When you land on the balcony, Alfred and Bruce are already there.

Alfred is immediately in your space, turning your face and checking you over. "Are you alright, lad? For heaven's sake, how did you get on the roof?"

You shrug. "Would you believe me if I said I'm part-mountain goat?"

Bruce lets out a weird choked sound through his nose.

Alfred tuts at him. "This is not funny, master Bruce."

Bruce gulps, his adams apple moving and his face straining. "You're right, Alfred. I'm sorry." Then he turns his electric blue eyes to yours. "The roof is off-limits to _teenagers_ , I've been warned. Would you say you're part-Ibex?"

"My horns haven't grown in yet," you reply, mimicking horns by putting your pointer fingers next to your head.

"Oh, I believe it has. In fact, I can also see your tail," Alfred adds with sass.

You show him your shit-eating grin. "It's _forked_ , isn't it?"

Alfred ruffles your hair and you duck to get away. You spy him smiling and shaking his head while you fix your hair.

Yeah. You're going to miss this when you come back.


End file.
